Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for feeding ammunition to an automatic weapon that undergoes translational motion in relation to a fixed ammunition magazine. The problem posed consists in bringing ammunition from a storage point in an ammunition magazine that is fixed in relation to the carriage of the weapon, to the weapon, which undergoes longitudinal translational motion due to recoil.
This problem is posed in a particularly acute fashion in automatic weapons with floating firing in which the feeding and the ignition are performed before the recoiling part of the weapon has regained its neutral position. In fact, in this type of weapon, no fixed reference point in the longitudinal direction is provided, i.e. in the recoil direction of the weapon.